Alone Time
by Notzi
Summary: Thor has returned to Earth for good, but he and Jane have yet to conquer their greatest challenge...taking their relationship to the next level. Will they succeed? Takes place after the events of "Thor: The Dark World." Rated M for mature themes. Not suitable for children (lemons!).
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jane sat by herself in her flat, staring at her computer. If anyone had walked in and saw her, they'd think she was hard at work, but in all honestly, she could barely concentrate. All she could think about was him…Thor. It had been nearly a month since Thor came back to Earth, and Jane couldn't have been happier that he was there with her. However, despite how happy she was to have Thor around, she had never been so frustrated in all her life.

She closed her eyes and thought back to the day that he returned. Jane was sitting at the dining room, table miserably playing with her soggy cereal, when she saw the bright light of the Bifrost pouring onto the roof of her apartment building. She immediately ran outside, and once the light abruptly went away, there he was, as gorgeous as ever. Eyes that were bluer than the ocean. Flowing blond hair. The body of a true Norse god. The minute he saw her, he took her into his arms and kissed her. It was enough to make her feel like her entire body was on fire, despite the chill of the London air.

"How long will you stay?" Jane asked when they finally broke their kiss.

"Until I'm needed again…if you'll have me," Thor told her, caressing her face.

Jane responded by kissing him again, this time being bold enough to slip her tongue in his mouth. Thor did the same, causing Jane to feel weak in the knees and have an old familiar sensation arise between her legs. Unfortunately, the moment was ruined once Darcy, Erik and Ian went up on the roof to see Thor themselves.

"Ew…" Darcy said, standing behind them. Thor and Jane broke their kiss once again to turn and see her with a disgusted look on her face. "Are you guys seriously Frenching out here?"

That interruption quickly ended Thor and Jane's romantic interlude. After that, there were greetings all around and everyone spent the rest of the day hanging out together and catching up on recent events that didn't involve otherworldly beings trying to take over the Earth. Later that night, Jane figured she could get Thor alone, but with a small, two bedroom flat with another scientist and two interns, it was impossible. What made it even more impossible was that Thor decided to be a gentleman and sleep on the couch during his stay, which left Darcy to bunk with Jane each night. Jane was surprised that Thor could even fit on the couch, no less be comfortable on it, as huge as he was. To add insult to injury, once what was left of SHIELD got wind of Thor being back on Earth, they immediately summoned him to their London office for regular debriefings, some of which lasted all day and part of the night. Considering that they recently learned that the majority of their agents were HYDRA spies, they needed all the legitimate help they could get.

Jane opened her eyes and tried to get back to work. For once, she had the flat to herself. Darcy and Ian had gone out together, while Erik and Thor were at the SHIELD office, as usual. She couldn't help but be a little bit jealous of Darcy. She actually got some time off to be alone with her new boyfriend. Jane could barely get five minutes alone with Thor, thanks to their hectic schedules and the constant presences at the apartment. She sighed in exasperation, and attempted to struggle through her assignment.

The front door opened, and Thor walked in by himself. His long hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and he was wearing a black V-neck shirt and black jeans. Thor was sexy regardless of whether or not he was wearing his armor or regular clothes, but something about him in Levi's really set Jane off. She smiled upon seeing him.

"Hey. Where's Erik?" she asked.

Thor remained silent and crossed the living room over to her, an intense look on his face. "What's wrong?" Jane asked.

Thor simply took Jane by the hand and pulled her out of her chair. Without warning, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Once again, Jane felt her body ignite, and the sensation between her legs was intensified. She didn't just want this, she needed it. Jane pulled Thor's shirt off and began to unbutton his jeans. In turn, Thor began to undress Jane by literally ripping her clothes off. Jane moaned as he picked her up and pressed her up against the wall, never taking his lips away from hers. As Jane ran her fingers along Thor's muscular back, he began to suckle and playfully bite the side of her neck.

"I want you, Thor," Jane whispered in his ear.

The second she said it, Thor granted her wish and rammed himself inside of her. Jane screamed from the sudden impact. He was huge…and she loved it. Thor wasted no time pumping himself in and out of her, with his large hands gripping Jane's bare ass. She wrapped her arms around Thor's shoulders and continued to moan loud enough to wake the neighbors up. Thor increased his speed, looking directly into Jane's eyes as he thrust himself inside of her. She stared back at him, making their lovemaking that much more passionate. Jane felt her climax approaching, and her moaning became even louder and in sync with Thor's. She was just about to reach her release when she hit the floor with a resounding thud.

Jane quickly sat up on the floor and looked around. She was in her bedroom, with the bed sheets tangled around her. She wasn't working in the living room, let alone having hot sex with Thor. As a matter of fact, Thor was nowhere to be found. Everything that happened was a dream. It was one of the hottest dreams she had ever had, but it was a dream. She soon deduced that she must've been so into it that she eventually hurled herself off the bed. Jane huffed and tried to pick herself off the floor.

The bedroom door nearly flew off its hinges and Thor came running inside, with his hammer Mjolnir in his hand, dressed in his full armor like he always was whenever he summoned his weapon. Jane stared in shock. _Am I still dreaming?_ she thought.

He quickly came over to her. "Jane, are you alright? I heard you scream."

"Uh, y-yeah," she stammered. "I'm fine. I just had a really vivid dream, that's all."

Thor quickly gave the room a once over. "So, no one's in here with you?"

Jane shook her head. "No. Did I really scream out loud?"

Thor helped her to her feet. "Yes, you did. Are you sure that you're not hurt?"

Jane sat on the bed. "Yeah, I'm fine. I must've just fell out of bed. Really, I'm okay."

Thor sat beside her and took her hand. "I was frightened for a moment."

"You were? You?"

Thor gave her a warm smile. "Yes. Even I become frightened at times. I couldn't bear it if something happened to you."

Jane smiled and shyly turned away from him, blushing. "Did you have a nightmare, Jane?" Thor asked.

Jane giggled and shook her head again. "No, it wasn't a nightmare. It was a really, really good dream. I'm actually a little disappointed that it ended so soon."

Thor smiled even wider and kissed her hand. "I'll let you get back to sleep then. Good night."

He rose off the bed, but Jane stopped him. "Don't go just yet. Stay with me for a little while."

"Darcy may return soon."

Jane gave him a pleading look, and took his large hand back into hers, leading him back towards the bed. "Please?"

Thor sat back down beside her. "Tell me about your dream," he said.

Jane blushed again. "It was about us."

"And?"

Jane giggled and Thor chuckled along with her. "It's a little bit embarrassing to talk about."

"You don't have to be embarrassed around me."

Jane laughed again and laid down in the bed, pulling the sheets over her. "I'd rather not talk about it. Come lay down for a minute."

Thor gave her a confused look that Jane found absolutely adorable. "You wish me to lie down with you?"

"Yeah, it's okay."

Thor slowly lowered his hulking body down beside Jane's diminutive one, clearly nervous. Jane rubbed his arm. "You can get under the covers. I'm sure you must be cold." She told him.

Thor closed his eyes and willed his amour away from his body, revealing a soft type of under amour clothing like the one he wore when he and Jane first met. Jane couldn't help but wish he was wearing nothing at all. He then placed Mjolnir down by the bed, took his boots off and got underneath the covers. Jane slid over to him and rested her head on his chest.

Jane couldn't help but notice how stiff he was. "Loosen up, it's fine," Jane said, smiling.

Thor exhaled sharply. "Forgive me."

Jane stroked his chest. "Has it been a while?"

"You can say that."

Jane started to stroke his beard and play with his hair. "Did Erik come back with you?"

"No. He stayed behind for a while longer. He told me to go on."

Jane smiled to herself. _At last. _She snuggled up to him a little bit more and grabbed his arm, placing it around her waist. "That's better," she said, going back to playing with his hair. "Are you comfortable?"

Thor nodded, stiffly. "Yes."

Jane propped her head up on Thor's broad chest and giggled. "Imagine that. The mighty Thor, defender of all nine realms, one of the most powerful men in the universe, is afraid of intimacy."

Thor sat up slightly, mildly offended. "I'm not afraid. Not of this."

Jane slid upwards until her eyes met Thor's. "Then kiss me."

Meeting her challenge, Thor gently held the back of her head and pulled her downwards until her lips met his. He kissed her deeply, sliding his tongue into her mouth. Jane instinctively straddled him, never breaking the kiss. As Thor began caressing her back with his large hands, Jane could feel his body start to relax…all except one part of him.

Jane sat up and pulled Thor upwards by his shirt collar. Thor couldn't help but grin at how bold she was. Jane was usually so shy and reserved. She took off his shirt and started kissing him again. Straddling his lap, Jane could get an even better feel of Thor's manhood. The bulge in his pants felt like a piece of steel against her body. She moaned at the sensation of it. Thor hands moved inside Jane's shirt and started rubbing her bare back as he kissed her. Jane could hardly get enough of this.

The door swung open again. "Jane, you up?" Darcy voice sounded.

The couple immediately stopped kissing and stared at the door in shock. Darcy stared at them, slightly shocked. "Ew, you're doing it."

Jane felt Thor's entire body stiffen once again. She huffed, completely irritated. Just like that, it was over. "Darcy, we're in the middle of something!" Jane snapped.

Darcy shrugged. "I can see that."

Thor grabbed his shirt and moved Jane off him. "I should be leaving," he said, rising off the bed and picking up Mjolnir.

Jane got off the bed and took his hand. "You don't have to leave." She then turned to Darcy and said, "I thought you and Ian were going out tonight."

Darcy entered the room. "We did, and now we're back. Considering how I found you two, should I find other lodgings?"

"Yes," Jane answered.

"No," Thor said. "I'll leave. This is your room, after all." He turned to Jane and kissed her hand again. "Good night, Jane."

"Thor-" Jane protested, but it was no use. He left the room. Darcy shrugged again. "Want some girl talk?" she asked Jane.

Jane scoffed. "Thanks a lot!" She got back in bed and threw the covers over her.

"What?" Darcy asked innocently.

**Second chapter coming soon...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jane woke up the next morning feeling completely irritated. Not only was she extremely horny, to put it lightly, but after Thor left, she hardly slept a wink. Even Darcy must've realized that Jane was in no mood for nonsense, because she was unusually quiet for the rest of the night. That was the only bright spot of Jane's evening.

She quickly took a cold shower, threw on some clothes and went into the kitchen to have breakfast. Darcy was sitting at the dining table by herself, eating some toast.

"Hello, sunshine!" she exclaimed. "I made you some coffee."

"Thanks," Jane muttered, shuffling towards the coffee maker.

"I see you're still in a good mood," Darcy said.

Jane sighed. "Sorry. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"Yeah, I know. Dreamin' about Thunder Pants."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Where is everyone?"

"Thor and Erik went to the SHIELD branch, as usual-"

"Wonderful," Jane huffed.

"And Ian went to see his family. He's got a little bit of sucking up to do. That's the reason we didn't stay out all night like we planned."

Jane sat down beside Darcy, sipping her coffee. "I don't get it. What happened last night?"

Darcy grabbed another piece of toast and buttered it. "Well…as you may know better than anyone, this place is getting a little bit crowded."

Jane chuckled humorlessly. "Tell me about it."

"So, me and Ian decided to have a romantic evening together, just the two of us. But since we're not getting paid…hint, hint…"

Jane gave her a stern look. "No salaries."

Darcy shrugged. "It was worth a try. Anyway, since we didn't have any money, we had to choose a cheap-actually, free-place to be together in a special way. Well, I don't know anybody here in London that has a place to crash, but Ian told me about his parents' place over in Brighton."

Jane raised her eyebrows. "You guys went to Brighton?"

Darcy gave her wide grin. "Oh, yeah. His folks had a really nice place over there. We were going to spend the night and wake up the next morning watching the sun rise over the beach."

Jane smiled warmly. "That sounds romantic. What went wrong?"

"It turns out that his parents decided to make a visit to Brighton that same night, and they brought a few friends along for a get together. They heard some noises from downstairs, and of course, they decided to investigate."

Jane's mouth went O shaped. "They didn't!"

Darcy nodded. "They did. They caught us right in the throes…and in his parents' room, no less. We were so humiliated that we just threw on our clothes and rushed out of there."

Jane couldn't help but giggle. "I'm sorry, Darce."

"Is that why you can't stop laughing?"

"No. It's just like déjà vu, that's all."

Darcy sighed. "Yeah, it seemed like I ruined everyone's night last night. But you have to tell me…what's Thunder Pants like in bed? I have to know!"

"Darcy…"

"Tell me you didn't scream out loud the minute you caught a glimpse of his Asgardian junk!"

"Darcy, nothing really happened."

Darcy looked at her incredulously. "What?"

Jane shrugged. "Nothing happened. To be honest, you came in before anything really got started. You basically walked in on an intense make out session."

"A make out session that could've been more," Darcy said sadly.

"That could've been more," Jane repeated.

Darcy reached over and rubbed Jane's arm. "Sorry, Jane."

Jane smiled and gave Darcy a reassuring pat on the hand. "It's fine."

"Well, at least a make out session's an improvement, right? I mean, that's the closest thing to passion that you guys have had in the last few weeks."

"Yeah, I guess it's an improvement. But we everything went south last night, it just made me more-"

"Horny?" Darcy finished.

Jane narrowed her eyes at Darcy. "I was going to say frustrated."

Darcy took one last bite of her toast. "In this case, it'd be 'Thorny.'"

"Shutup," Jane said darkly. "It's just that these last few weeks have been driving me crazy. I finally have Thor here with me for good, but he might as well still be a million light years away. All I wanna do is show him how I feel about him, and I can't."

"Look, Jane. Seriously, we've got a little bit of downtime right now. Why don't you use your security clearance code at SHIELD and go see him? Then you guys can have a little bit of time to yourselves."

Jane scoffed. "I can't just use that clearance code just because I wanna see my boyfriend." Jane couldn't help but ponder at that for a moment. _Is Thor really my boyfriend?_

"Just make something up. Say that there's some type of atmospheric disturbance in a nebula of some distant realm and you need him to check it out. They'll let you through."

Jane chuckled. "Darcy, you're too much."

Darcy smiled. "I know. Anyway, you guys come back here, and the place'll be empty for a change. Erik's gone, Ian's probably going to be with his parents for the rest of the day, and I'll go find something to do. You guys can come back here and tear the walls down…literally."

Jane smiled at the idea. "You think I should?"

"Of course! You just said you wanna get down with the God of Thunder. What's stopping you?"

"Well, he was a little bit nervous last night. It was adorable seeing him like that, but it's so unlike him. I had to initiate things."

Darcy snorted in surprise. "And that's so unlike _you_. That guy really has your nose open."

"I can't lie," Jane said, after taking one last sip of her coffee, "he does something to me."

"He's probably just scared of the god and mortal thing. It'll be fine. I say go for it."

Darcy then looked down at her watch. "Well, look at the time! I have somewhere I have to be for the next couple of hours, so I'll be heading out." She got up from the table and grabbed her purse.

"Thanks, Darce," Jane said.

"Hmm-hmm. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Darcy said as she headed out the door.

"There's nothing you wouldn't do," Jane told her.

Darcy scowled at her. "By the way, do yourself a favor and put on some lady clothes. Some cute ones." With that, she left. Jane looked down at what she was wearing and hurried to her bedroom to change.

**Chapter 3 coming soon...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

About an hour later, Jane showed up at the SHIELD office, wearing a long, gray coat and cute black dress that had a white splashed paint design. The dress was tight in the waist, but free flowing at the bottom and stopped right nearly below her knees, revealing her pretty legs and a pair of slingback pumps. Jane took a deep breath to stop the butterflies from floating in her stomach and approached the woman at the front desk.

"May I help you?" the woman asked.

"Yes," Jane said, taking her ID out of her purse. "I'm Dr. Jane Foster, and I need to speak with the agents on Level 4. The code is Q9X2X."

The woman pressed a button on her desk to make the door behind her open. "You'll be granted temporary access for today. You must leave your purse and any cellular phones or electronic devices you have here."

Jane nodded and handed her purse to the woman before walking through the door. The minute she walked through, she entered a corridor with a single elevator. Jane boarded it and took another deep breath.

"State your name," the computerized voice sounded.

"Jane Foster."

"Hello, Dr. Foster. You have temporary access. Which level?"

"Level 4, please."

The second she said it, the elevator shot up the shaft with what felt like the speed of a rocket. In no time flat, the doors were opening to reveal Level 4 of SHIELD. "Level 4," the elevator voice confirmed.

Jane stepped off the elevator. "Thanks."

"Thank you, Dr. Foster. Have a nice day." The doors closed, and Jane could hear the elevator shoot back down the shaft just as quickly as it came up. Sure enough, there was another front desk person at Level 4. The only difference was, directly behind him, Jane could see other SHIELD agents working. The woman downstairs had nothing but big empty walls to look at all day.

"Dr. Foster, I presume," the gentleman behind the desk said. "What brings you here today?

"I need to speak with Thor. It's an urgent matter that needs his direct attention."

The man crossed his arms. "What seems to be the problem?"

_I can't believe I'm doing this_, Jane thought. "I've been conducting research on Asgard for the past few years, and last night, I came across some abnormalities with the planet. It appears there have been some changes with the atmosphere."

"And?" the man asked.

"I need him to come with me to confirm whether my hypothesis is correct. This could possibly bring dire consequences for his world."

The man stood from his chair, with a slightly worried look on his face. "Do you believe that the Asgardians would locate to Earth if anything happened to their planet?"

"Anything's possible," Jane answered.

"Wait here, Dr. Foster," the man said, before leaving.

Jane stood there in shock. _Oh God, it worked. I can't believe that actually worked!_

Minutes later, Thor came around the corner with Mjolnir in his hand, wearing a black leather jacket, black Levi's, with a black V-neck shirt and boots. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail, with a few blond tendrils hanging on each side of his face. Jane stared at him, incredulous. Her mind immediately went back to Thor slamming her against the wall and frantically pumping himself in and out of her, all while intensely staring into her eyes. She couldn't believe it. She was already getting antsy and they hadn't even left SHIELD yet.

"H-hi, Thor," Jane managed to say when he walked up to her.

"Jane, you said that something is going on in Asgard," Thor said, his voice deadly serious. "Are my people in danger?"

Jane took his hand. "Let's go outside," she whispered.

"Please, Jane. I need to know-"

"Let's just go outside," Jane whispered again. She led him back towards the elevator. They didn't say anything else to each other until they were completely outside of the building.

"Now can you tell me what's going on?" Thor asked.

Jane looked up at him with a slightly worried look on her face. "Please don't be mad."

"Mad about what?"

"Asgard is fine. There are no atmospheric anomalies. I made the story up."

Thor looked at her in confusion. "You made it up?"

"Yeah."

"Jane, why would you do that?"

"Because I just wanted to be with you. And I wanted it to be just us. No interns, no Erik, no SHIELD…just you and me."

A slow smile began to appear on Thor's face. "You went through all that just to see me?"

Jane smiled back and nodded. "The only time I've ever had you to myself was when an intergalactic crisis was going on."

Thor chuckled. "I must admit…I am quite flattered, Jane."

"So you're not upset?"

Before Thor could answer her, a black Acura flew out of nowhere and wildly parked on the side of street in front of the SHIELD office. Thor instinctively pulled Jane away from the curb and shielded her from harm's way. Once the driver stepped out of the car, Thor groaned.

"What's wrong?" Jane asked.

"It's the metal man," Thor mumbled.

Jane looked over and saw Tony Stark walking towards them, grinning. "Tony Stark?"

Tony approached them with his arms stretched open. "As I live and breathe, Point Break!" he said, hugging Thor.

"Hello, metal man," Thor said, still wearing a look of annoyance on his face.

"Wow, you look great, big guy," Tony went on. "Look at that hair. Beautiful and lethal. And you're wearing civvies! Very impressive! You staying on Earth now?"

"Until duty calls, yes."

"Can't wait to see you suit up again, Point Break." Tony then noticed Jane standing beside Thor. "Hey…who's your friend?" he said slyly.

Thor sighed. "Jane Foster, this is Tony Stark, the metal man."

"Iron Man," Tony corrected.

Jane shook his hand. "It's a pleasure. I read about how you created a new element for your suit a few years back. That was very impressive."

"I know it was. But thank you anyway. I'm a fan of yours, too."

Jane looked at him in surprise. "You are?"

"Yeah. Some of the work you did with Dr. Selvig ended up in a few astrophysics journals. You even did some studies on our blond friend's mode of personal travel. Great stuff."

Jane smiled. "Thank you."

"I always appreciate a woman that's beautiful and intelligent," Tony said, kissing her hand. Thor looked at Tony as if he wanted to snap his neck.

"If I hadn't already found the love of my life, I'd be all over you," Tony said again.

Jane blushed. Thor couldn't take any more of Tony's flirting. "If you will excuse us, metal man, Jane and I have plans together."

Tony laughed in shock. "What? You two are a thing?" He gave Thor a pat on the shoulder. "Good goin', Point Break!" He looked down and checked his watch.

"Well, I have to go," Tony said. "I've been asked to come up with some new ideas for SHIELD's helicarriers. Thanks to HYDRA, my old schematics got scrapped. Anyway, you two kids have fun! Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"I doubt if there's anything you wouldn't do," Thor answered.

Tony thought about that for a second. "True," he said. Tony took Jane's hand again and kissed it. "Always a pleasure, Dr. Foster." He then entered the building. Thor breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Jane.

"That man is insufferable," he said.

Jane chuckled. "I thought he was nice."

"He's always nice to beautiful women," Thor told her, finally noticing her dress. "You look stunning."

Jane blushed again and gave a shy smile. "Thank you."

"I require sustenance and there's an establishment nearby. Would you like to join me?"

Jane smiled and took Thor's hand. "I'd love to."

About ten minutes later, Thor and Jane were sitting at The World's End, a nearby pub. Jane watched amused as Thor finished off a steak and kidney pie.

"How can you eat that?" Jane asked as Thor downed his jug of beer.

Thor sat his now empty mug down and looked at her, perplexed. "What?"

"Steak and kidney pie? That's disgusting. My mom couldn't even eat that crap, and she actually was British."

"In Asgard, steak and kidneys are a delicacy. I'd love it if there were some goat dishes here. That'd be a real feast."

Jane cringed. "Gross. Wait a minute, I'm surprised to even hear you say that you eat goat."

"Why?"

"Well, when I was in Asgard, your father said, and I quote, 'that I didn't belong there any more than a goat belonged at a banquet table.'"

Thor shook his head. "Jane, I am extremely sorry that my father was so rude to you while you were there. There's no excuse for his behavior."

Jane waved her hand in dismissal. "No, it's fine."

"No it isn't. He knew how much I cared for you, and he treated you as if you weren't good enough to be there with me." He took Jane's hand into his and caressed it with his thumb. Jane started to feel the butterflies in her stomach flutter again.

"I promise you…the next time I take you to Asgard, things will be much, much different." he said, staring at her passionately. Jane returned his stare, with her mouth slightly open, not being able to find the words to say to him.

A buxom blonde waitress approached the table while Thor and Jane sat there, holding hands and staring at each other with desire in their eyes. The waitress looked at Thor with that same desire as she gathered his empty plate and beer mug. Her actions broke the couple's reverie, and they looked over at her, letting go of each other's hand. Jane couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous as she watched the waitress drool over Thor.

"Can I get you anything else?" the waitress asked Thor in a sultry voice.

Thor smiled and nodded. "Yes, please. Another."

Jane giggled and playfully cringed again. The waitress gave Thor a sexy smile. "As you wish," she said, looking him up and down. She then turned to Jane, with a partial scowl on her face.

"And you?" she asked Jane in a dry voice.

Jane held up her glass of white wine. "I'm fine."

The waitress gave Thor one more sexy glance and sashayed away. "I bet you get that a lot," Jane said as she walked away.

Thor looked at her amused. "What do you mean?"

Jane motioned towards the waitress, who was ogling Thor from a distance with another waitress at the pub. "Women falling all over you. I bet in Asgard they literally throw themselves at your feet."

Thor chuckled. "You might be surprised."

Jane gave him an incredulous look. "Really?"

"Yes, really. To be honest, most women in Asgard were more interested in Fandral and Loki than me."

Jane laughed and shook her head. "Now that I don't believe."

"Why are you interested in me, Jane?"

Jane gave him a look that was even more incredulous than the first. "Are you kidding?"

"No. Why do you like me? I'm nowhere near as clever as you."

"Thor, you are. The real question should be what don't I like about you. And the truth is, I like everything about you. You're smart, you're strong, you're giving and kind…I think you have the most beautiful heart."

Thor smiled. "All that is due to you, Jane."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Before you met me, I was arrogant and self-centered, almost as much as the metal man. When Father banished me to Earth, I saw first-hand how unconditionally kind you were to me, as well as Erik and Darcy. It taught me to humble myself and to be a better man. And just in case you're wondering, that's what I find so fascinating about you."

Jane felt her face get hot. "Really?"

"Yes. That, and you have to be one of the most beautiful women I've ever laid eyes on."

Jane giggled. "Thank you."

"You're quite welcome."

Jane leaned over the table. "Do you mind if I tell you that you're the one of the sexiest men I've ever met?"

Thor grinned. "I don't mind at all."

They stared at each without saying anything once again, the sexual tension rushing to the surface.

"Would you like me to take you home, Jane?" Thor asked. "I'm no longer hungry for food."

Jane nearly lost her breath. The waitress appeared again, with Thor's steak and kidney pie in tow. "Excuse me," Jane said to her. "We'll take that pie to go."

The second Thor and Jane walked through the door of her flat, he dropped Mjolnir on the floor and threw his doggie bag on a nearby table before pulling Jane into his arms, wildly kissing her. Jane responded by throwing off her coat and stripping Thor of his jacket. It was just like her dream, only this time, it was in the middle of the day, and now Jane had Thor pinned up against the nearest wall, kissing him so hard he could barely breathe. She stopped just long enough to pull the elastic band from Thor's ponytail, allowing his long, blond locks to fall. "I wanna see every beautiful inch of you," she said, allowing his hair to cascade around his face. Thor smiled and started kissing her even more passionately than before, causing them both to moan as their tongues danced in each other's mouths.

Jane began pulling off Thor's shirt, all the while planting kisses on his lips, face and neck. "Jane," Thor managed to say between kisses, "are you certain there's no one here?"

Jane started to go to work on Thor's jeans. "I told you," she said as she kissed him, "Darcy's gone, Erik's still at SHIELD, and Ian went to his parent's place. There's no one here but us."

When she finished unzipping Thor's jeans, she marveled at his body and stared at his lower half. "You're not wearing any underwear," she said, sticking her hands in his pants and feeling his smooth, muscular bare ass.

Thor chuckled and closed his eyes, taking in the feel of Jane's hands caressing his butt. "I've worn your boxers; I don't like them."

They both laughed and commenced kissing each other again, as Jane ran her hands up and down Thor's body. "Jane, there's something I must tell you before we go any further," Thor said as Jane kissed the side of his face.

She quickly pulled off her dress, revealing a lace black bra and matching boy shorts. "What do you have to tell me?" she asked, breathless.

Thor stared at her in awe. "I forgot."

Jane laughed, taking Thor's face into her hands and pulling him downward to kiss him again. Thor picked her up, his lips never leaving hers. Jane wrapped her legs around his waist and grinded against his groin. His manhood was rock hard.

Thor stopped kissing her for a moment and looked into her eyes. Jane stared back, anxiously anticipating him to strip her of her panties and ram himself into her. "Now I remember," he said, trying to catch his breath. "There's something important I have to tell you."

Jane could see in his eyes that it was something serious. She lovingly caressed the side of his face. "You can tell me. What is it?"

Thor took a deep breath. "Jane…Jane, I-"

Before he could finish, there was a noise coming from the back of the flat. Thor immediately looked in the direction of it, still holding Jane in his arms. "Did you hear that?" he asked her.

"Don't worry, it's probably nothing," Jane said, literally trying to turn Thor's attention back to her by turning his head to face her. "What did you have to tell me?"

Before Thor could answer, Erik and another man came around the corner, nearly jumping out of their skin when they saw Thor and Jane half naked in each other's arms. The only thing that the unfulfilled couple could do was stare back at the two men in shock.

"Bloody 'ell!" exclaimed the other man.

"Jane! Thor! What are you two doing?" Erik asked.

"What does it bloody look like they're doin'?" the other man asked. "They're shaggin'!"

Thor released Jane, but she stood behind him so they wouldn't get the full sight of her in her underwear. "Erik, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be at SHIELD!" Jane cried.

"I left early because I made an appointment with the maintenance man to fix the leaky faucet in the bathroom," Erik said, motioning towards the other gentleman. "Besides, they told me about the problems with Asgard. I wouldn't have been able to stay long anyway."

"I made all that up," Jane said, completely exasperated.

Erik stared at her in disbelief. "Why?"

Jane sighed and picked her dress up from the floor. "Just forget it."

"Bloody shame," the maintenance man remarked. "These young people are so damn 'orny and sex crazed nowadays…they just shag in the middle 'a the day, right out in the open…"

Before Jane could respond to the maintenance man's comments, the front door opened. It was Ian, with his parents.

"Here's my apartment, Mum and-" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw Jane in her underwear and Thor shirtless with his jeans undone.

"-Dad…" Ian awkwardly finished.

Jane quickly covered herself with her dress. "Oh my God, this can't be happening," she groaned. Thor could only look on in shock.

"This is like déjà vu," Ian said nervously.

"What is going on here?" Ian's father demanded.

"Shaggin', that's what!" the maintenance main replied.

Ian motioned to Jane. "Uh, Mum…Dad, this is my boss, Dr. Jane Foster."

"Nice to meet you," Jane muttered, still trying to hold the dress over herself. Ian's dad just grunted in response.

"Wow!" Ian's mom exclaimed. "Look, Steve! It really is Thor!" Seeing his wife stare at Thor with no shirt was enough to make Ian's father frown even more.

"Porn star, is he?" the maintenance man asked.

"What is porn?" Thor asked, confused.

The maintenance man scoffed. "Like you don't know!"

Ian's mother was clearly offended. "I've never watched pornography in my life!"

Ian's father grunted again. "I wouldn't go that far, Darlene."

Jane groaned and threw her dress on. The entire scene was getting on her nerves. "I'm really sorry about all of this," she said to everyone as she put on her coat.

"Jane, where are you going?" Thor asked.

Jane looked up at him, apologetic. "I have to get out of here." With that, she turned and headed for the front door.

"Jane, please wait!" Thor called after her. Jane continued walking out of the apartment without turning around. Thor sighed and tried to zip his pants back up.

The maintenance man gave Erik a manly pat on the shoulder. "Dr. Selvig, I 'ave to say, this 'as been the most entertain' job I've 'ad all month! Be sure to call me again when somethin' else breaks down, yeah?"

He walked out the door, leaving everyone else standing in the living room in complete astonishment.

**Chapter 4 is coming soon...I'm glad to see so many of you enjoying the story!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
><span>

The next morning, Thor dragged himself to the bathroom, completely exhausted and frustrated. For the first time since he arrived at the flat for good, the little couch provided no comfort for him. He tossed and turned all night, with Jane invading his every thought. All he could think about was the way she pinned him up against the wall and kissed him, how she loosened his hair and rubbed her small hands up and down his body. Most of all, he couldn't shake the vision of her wearing nothing but her undergarments, and the way she grinded against his groin after she unbuttoned his jeans. When he finally decided to get up, his cock was still fully erect, and ached so much that it literally throbbed.

Thor stepped in the shower and turned the handle, allowing the cool water to cascade over his perfect body, finally allowing his erection to cease. He loved this Midgardian invention. It was so much quicker and easier than getting in a tub full of water. Thor closed his eyes as he began to wash himself, and his mind turned to Jane again. This time, he could see her joining him in the shower, kissing him as the water poured over their naked bodies. He would explore her body with his tongue, kissing her in places she'd never been kissed. He'd then lift her off her feet again and slide himself inside her, gently. Taking her without any interruptions, or any awkward secrets to reveal, simply sliding in and out of her, watching her breasts bounce with the water flowing over them…

Thor shook the dirty thoughts out of his mind, and stopped to look down at his member. He was hard all over again. _Damn. _Aggravated with himself, he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. As he grabbed the towel to dry himself off, the door opened and Jane entered. The minute she saw Thor standing in the bathroom glistening in all his glory, she screamed.

"Oh my God!" she yelled, covering her eyes. "I'm so sorry!"

Thor covered himself with the towel. "It's alright." She turned to rush out of the bathroom, but Thor grabbed her hand. "Please, Jane. I must speak with you."

Jane shook her head, still refusing to look at him. "I can't. Not like this."

Thor looked at her in confusion. "Like what?"

"You're naked!" Jane glanced at him once more. His body was still damp and gleaming in the light. She quickly turned her head back when she saw that the towel was barely covering his manhood, which was hard as steel…not to mention humongous. It took all Jane's willpower not to take the towel away from him completely and jump his bones right there.

Thor wrapped the towel around his waist. "Is this better?"

Jane glanced at him once more. His erection was poking through the towel. Water beaded down his pecs and six pack. Jane's cheeks felt flushed. "Not really," she answered, turning her head away once again.

"Jane, we never got a chance to talk last night. You ran out of here so fast, and when you finally returned, you still didn't want to speak to me."

"It's not your fault, Thor. I just didn't feel like talking."

Thor took notice of her clipped tone and the way she was acting towards him. "You're angry with me," he said.

Jane sighed. "Thor, I told you. It's not you."

She turned to leave, but Thor gently took hold of both her arms and pulled her close to him. The sudden move forced her to give him her undivided attention. "Jane, please. Talk to me."

Jane closed her eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling the tantalizing scent of Axe body wash that made Thor that much sexier. "I'm just starting to think that we came from two different worlds for a reason," she said, turning her head away from him.

"Do you not want me anymore?"

Jane couldn't help but look back at him after that question. _Is he serious?_ she thought. However, before she could answer, the door opened and Ian and Darcy came through, being completely lovey-dovey with each other.

"Oh!" Darcy said, seeing Jane and Thor together. "We just came in here to have our morning make out session, but the room's obviously taken."

Thor released Jane's arms. "You interrupted nothing," he said, icily. "We're finished."

He stormed past them out of the bathroom. Jane watched him leave, wanting to call after him, but not finding the words to do it.

"Wow," Darcy said to Jane. "You guys are finished already? Talk about wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am."

Jane responded by giving Darcy a death glare and pointing towards the hallway, letting her and Ian know it was time for them to leave. Darcy and Ian backed up and allowed Jane to slam the door in their faces without uttering another word.

A few hours later, Thor was in the SHIELD training room, attempting to get his mind off Jane the best way he knew how…combat. He spent the better part of that morning honing in his superior fighting skills by sparring with any and every SHIELD agent that was willing. Thor couldn't help but notice that the more agents he overcame, the more stepped up to try to take him down. After a while, the more slender and athletic agents became replaced with larger ones that had extremely short tempers, much like the burly man Thor fought in New Mexico a few years back. All this was fine with Thor. He always welcomed a challenge. One by one, every last one of the agents that fought with him were decimated.

However, as exciting and exhilarating as it was to be in battle-albeit, a friendly training match in Thor's eyes-Jane would still come bursting into his mind, temporarily off-putting him. He could still see her, wearing nothing but those tight, black lace underclothes. He'd remember her walking in on him naked in the bathroom earlier that morning, and how he wanted to do nothing more than rip off the bulky robe she had on and take her right then and there. Then he'd remember that she didn't answer him when he asked her if she still wanted to be with him. That'd be the moment that he'd hit, kick, or slam his opponent harder than he intended.

By the time Eric and Ian came in the training room to see about Thor, he and one of the agents were stick fighting. Every time the agent swung at him, the attack would be countered, and Thor would end up being the aggressor, slamming the stick into the man's back, stomach and sides. As the agent wildly tried to hit Thor in the face with the stick, Jane popped into his thoughts once again. This time, he thought about the night in her bedroom, when she boldly straddled him and kissed him so sensually that his entire body tingled in delight.

_Imagine that_, he heard her say. _The mighty Thor, defender of all nine realms, is afraid of intimacy._ The memory left Thor distracted for a slight second, and one of the agent's violent swings nearly connected with Thor's head. Thor quickly grabbed the man's arm before he could hit him, and twisted it behind his back and shoved him so hard he nearly stumbled to the other end of the gigantic training facility. The agent wasn't about to be deterred. He came rushing back towards Thor, yelling and wildly swinging again, clearing attacking in anger. Big mistake. When the agent got close enough to him, Thor smashed the stick into the man's wrist, making him drop his weapon, and proceeded to knock him in the stomach, after which he delivered a hard blow to his lower calf, knocking the agent down on the mat.

As the agent writhed in pain, Thor slammed his stick down on the mat. "Is there no one else!?"

Erik walked over to him with Ian following behind him. "Hey," Erik said. "We heard you might be in here. You okay?"

Thor nodded. "I'm fine." He then turned to Ian. "Ian, what are you doing here?"

"I always wanted to see what SHIELD was like, so I asked Dr. Selvig if I could tag along. They gave me temporary access for today," Ian told him. "I must say, I'm impressed. This training room is larger than my parent's house."

Erik looked down at the agent, still holding his stomach and whimpering in agony. "Are you sure you're okay, Thor?"

"Yes, of course," Thor answered. "Why?"

Erik shrugged. "Well…they called me out of the lab to tell you that you might be overdoing it with the training sessions today."

Thor narrowed his eyes in perplexity. "What do you mean?"

"They said you took out half of the agents," Ian said.

"Really?" Thor asked.

"They said most of them are in the infirmary," Erik said.

Thor looked down at the agent, still squirming on the mat. He extended a hand to the injured man. "I am sorry, my friend."

The agent made his best attempt to smile at Thor. "Thanks," he wheezed as Thor helped him to his feet.

Erik and Ian watched as the agent limped away. "Uh, Thor," Ian began, "I've been meaning to apologize to you and Dr. Foster about what happened yesterday. If I had known that you and she were doing…what you were doing-"

"Oh, God," Erik muttered.

Ian continued. "-I wouldn't have invited my Mum and Dad over. I can tell you first-hand how humiliating it is for your parents to walk in on you when you're…well, you know."

Thor patted Ian on the shoulder. "It's quite alright, Ian."

Erik scoffed. "I'm sure it was just as horrifying for them. I know it was for me."

Before Thor or Ian could respond, Tony Stark entered the room, making his presence felt, as usual. "Big guy!" he boomed, walking towards Thor and the others.

Thor rolled his eyes. "This day gets better and better."

Tony approached Erik and Ian. "Dr. Selvig, always a pleasure," he said, shaking Erik's hand.

Erik smiled. "It's good to see you too, Mr. Stark."

Ian couldn't believe it. "You're Tony Stark! The Iron Man!"

Tony shook Ian's hand and grinned. "That's right, little guy. It's nice to meet you, too."

He then came up to Thor and patted his large bicep. "Hey, Point Break. You know, I'll never get used to you in civvies."

Thor looked down at the tank top and track pants he had on and back at Tony. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you were in here beatin' the crap out of all the SHIELD agents, and I just had to witness it for myself."

"The sparring matches have ended, metal man."

"Damn! Tell me, who was harder to fight? Me or them?"

Ian tapped Thor's arm. "You fought Iron Man?"

"Some time ago," Thor answered before turning back to Tony. "To answer your question, you brought the greatest challenge…thanks to that suit."

Tony's grin became a mile wide. "I figured. So, what's with all the hostility today, big guy? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were fighting off some sexual tension."

Erik groaned at the comment while Ian chimed in, "He is." Thor glowered at the demure Englishman.

Tony raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Really? You never closed the deal with Dr. Foster?"

"Have care how you speak about Jane," Thor warned.

Erik cringed again. "Yes, please. Jane and Darcy are like daughters to me. I don't think you boys realize how hard it is to hear you talking about-"

"How bad they wanna sex them up?" Tony finished.

"Yes," Erik muttered.

Thor turned to Erik. "Erik, you must believe me when I tell you, Jane is special to me. She's not just some trollop that I want to have my way with. I care for her very deeply, and only wish to give myself to her body and soul."

Erik looked stunned. "Well…when you put it like that…"

"Wow," Tony said, pulling a pad and pen from his blazer pocket. "Could you say that again? Pepper would love it."

"Thor, you know what you need to do?" Ian asked. "You and Dr. Foster should go out on a real date!"

Thor looked confused. "Date? The date here on Earth is Saturday, and the year is 2014, I think-"

Ian shook his head. "No, no. I mean that you and Dr. Foster should go out sometime."

Thor looked even more puzzled. "I've taken Jane outside before; I'm not sure what's so special about that."

"It's amazing. We're speaking English, but we're not speaking English." Ian mused.

Tony interjected, "He means you two should have a romantic evening together."

Thor nodded in understanding. "Oh. What would we do?"

The three other men stared at him. "You don't know?" Erik asked.

"I'm perfectly skilled in the ways of battle, but not so much in ways of the heart," Thor answered.

"Right," Ian said, empathically. "Well, you two could go out to dinner."

"We did that yesterday."

"Did you guys go last night, or right after I bumped into you?" Tony asked.

"We left for the establishment after we spoke with you," Thor said.

Tony shook his head. "Big guy, that was in the middle of the day. You never have a hot date in the middle of the day. Next question: where'd you guys go to eat?"

"We dined at the eating place down the street from here. The World's End."

Tony looked at him, dumbfounded. "The World's End?"

Thor nodded, with a smile. "Their steak and kidney pies are delectable."

"Thor, that's a pub," Ian said.

Thor shrugged. "And?"

"And what did you do?" Tony asked. "Drink beer? Eat about five steak and kidney pies while she watched?"

Thor was slightly offended. "I only consumed one in front of her."

Tony scratched his head. "Yeah…listen big guy, I've seen you eat…it's not exactly a turn on. It's more like watching a freak of nature." Ian and Erik nodded in agreement.

Tony continued. "Rule number one: when you wanna romance a woman, you don't take her to a pub in the middle of the day. You have to do the crap they like to do, not the stuff we like to do. They're not going to get in the mood watching you pig out and throw down jugs of beer."

"Are you certain?" Thor asked. "Jane was quite amorous after we left The World's End."

"Did you get her drunk?" Tony asked.

Thor shook his head. "No, she only had a glass of white wine."

A playful, yet devilish grin appeared on Tony's face. "Really? I'm startin' to like this chick more and more. What happened?"

"We went back to our chambers for some…private time."

"Hmm…" Tony said, still grinning.

"But we were disrupted by Erik…and Ian…and Ian's parents…and the crass man who repairs the water faucets."

Tony's grin was replaced by a look of amazement. "Wow. That's what I call a hot mess."

Thor then remembered seeing Jane that morning in the bathroom. "It matters not if we have a romantic evening. I'm afraid Jane no longer cares for me as she once did."

Erik waved his hand at Thor in dismissal. "I know that's not true."

"Ever since yesterday, she hasn't spoken to me. When I asked her if she still wanted to be with me, she said nothing."

"Ouch," Tony said.

"Thor, I've known Jane for a long time," Erik said. "When she gets really upset about something, she doesn't like to talk about it right away. Yesterday was a humiliating situation for us all…to say the least."

"Imagine having your parents walk in on you and your girlfriend and then your boss and her lover at your flat in two days," Ian interposed. "They think I work I'm interning for a porn studio or that I'm some sexual deviant now."

Thor turned to Ian. "What is porn?"

Before Ian could answer, Tony cut in. "Okay. I've heard enough. Point Break, you're obviously clueless when it comes to women. And you little guy, you could use some help, too. It just so happens that I'm feelin' a little bit like Cupid today, so I wanna help you out."

"You?" Thor asked. "Perhaps I should talk to Captain Rogers. He seems better suited to give romantic advice."

Now it was Tony's turn to be offended. "Cap!? Aw, c'mon! He fell off the map after he helped take HYDRA down. Besides…" He leaned towards Thor and whispered, "…rumor has it he's still the big V, if you know what I mean."

"No, I don't," Thor said.

Tony dismissed the comment with a wave of his hand. "That's okay. Just hit the showers and meet me downstairs in the lobby."

"What of your helicarriers?" Thor asked.

Tony waved his hand again. "Aw, the helicarriers can wait. Helping a man get lucky in the bedroom is a much more important mission. Now, go hit the showers." He motioned to Ian and Erik. "You two fellas follow me downstairs."

The three men walked off, leaving Thor, who made his way to the locker room. A short time later, he met Tony and the others downstairs, wearing blue jeans, Timberland boots and a white V-neck shirt with his leather jacket over it.

"Nice outfit!" Tony exclaimed when Thor approached. Thor rolled his eyes and huffed at the comment. "Let's go," Tony said, motioning towards the door.

They exited the building and headed for Tony's black Acura, which was parked right in front of the building just as it was the day before, and in a no-parking zone, no less. Of course, no one even tried giving him a ticket. "Okay…" Tony began. "Big guy, you're up front with me. Dr. Selvig and Hugh Grant, you guys are ridin' coach."

"Where are we going?" Ian asked once they all got in the car.

Tony smirked. "Just trust me." As he put the car in gear and sped down the road, Thor began to wonder what the hell he had gotten himself into.

**Chapter 5 coming soon...sorry this one took so long! I'm so glad that so many of you are enjoying the story!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Back at the flat, Jane was sitting at her desk, staring listlessly into space. Darcy was at her side, gathering papers and jotting down data in her notebook. She looked up at Jane, who was still staring at nothing, with a melancholy look on her face.

"I've got your report on dark matter situated," Darcy told her.

"Good," Jane said, still staring ahead.

"There haven't been too many changes in whatever we're studying up there in space. That means we'll be done early again, which is great for a Saturday."

Jane nodded, still not really listening. "Good."

Darcy grinned. "Yeah, and I've decided that I'm gonna strip naked and run around the block."

Jane nodded again. "That's nice."

"And I Frenched Thor before he left this morning."

Jane turned her head to face her. "What did you say?"

Darcy smiled and pointed at her, with a satisfied look on her face. "I figured that'd get your attention."

Jane rolled her eyes and went back to staring into space. "I take it you guys didn't have a quickie in the shower this morning," Darcy commented.

Jane scoffed. "You think?"

"Ian told me about what happened yesterday. I couldn't believe it. I guess it was your turn to have Ian's parents see you naked."

Jane winced. "And Erik, and Ian, and that maintenance man that never shuts up."

"It's shame, really. I was hoping you'd finally get a chance to play with Thor's hammer…and I don't mean Mew-Mew."

Jane sighed. "Thor hates me."

Darcy gave her an incredulous look. "Thor? Thor-Thor, the huge muscly guy from another planet?"

"Same guy."

"Are you nuts? Thor's crazy about you!"

Jane hung her head down. "Not anymore. This morning he asked me if I wanted to be with him and I didn't answer him."

Darcy eyed Jane. "Why not?"

"I didn't really get a chance. Before I could say anything you two showed up. He thinks I'm angry at him about yesterday."

Darcy put her hand on Jane's shoulder. "Jane, don't worry. He'll come around."

Jane shook her head. "I was such a bitch to him. He kept wanting to talk to me-he kept saying that he had something important to tell me, but I didn't even wanna think about what happened yesterday. I just kept pushing him away. He was so hurt and angry when he left this morning. I could tell. He didn't even tell me goodbye like he usually does. He'll never forgive me."

Darcy laid her head on Jane's shoulder. "Sure he will." They sat in silence for a minute, until Darcy began to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Jane asked.

"I just realized something. You know who reminds me of Thor?"

Jane had to hear this. "Who?"

Darcy giggled again. "Ian."

Jane laughed along with her. "Really, Darce?"

"I know, I know. Ian isn't big and strong, and he's not a dreamy warrior-prince from outer space… Don't get me wrong, Ian's a cutie, he's just not one of those dudes you see on the cover of romance novels. But he has a good heart. He's sweet, and brave. He'll do anything for the people that he cares about. And then, he's got that adorable little touch of naiveté. Just like Thor."

Jane smiled. "Sounds like he's a keeper."

Darcy nodded with a sentimental smile. "I think Thor's a keeper, too. Which is why you should call him."

Jane shook her head. "I don't know. There's something else I said to him today…I said we might be from two different worlds for a reason." She hung her head again, sadly staring at her wooden desk. "Maybe Thor and I just weren't meant to be."

Darcy scoffed. "Jane, if that were true, I really don't think you'd be sitting here as miserable as you are."

Jane faced her again. "You don't understand; I don't want Thor to hate me. All I wanna do is be with him. I just don't think it's in the cards for us. I mean, we can't even have a private conversation in this house without someone walking in on us. On top of that, we both know he's going to be called away again. It's only of matter of time. And who knows how long he'll be gone. What? A month? A year? Two years like the last time? We never get to have any time together. What kind of relationship is that?"

"Okay," Darcy said in all seriousness. "Question: Is Thor the first thing you think about in the morning and the last thing you think about at night?"

"For the last few years, he's been all I ever think about." Jane answered.

"How do you feel about him?"

Jane sighed in content. "I feel that he's the bravest, most loyal, sweetest and sexiest man I've ever met."

"How do you feel whenever you're around him?"

A smile appeared on Jane's face. "Whenever I'm around him, I feel scared and excited at the same time. My heart flutters, and my stomach turns flip flops. I always feel like I'm back in high school again. When he kisses me, I can feel it from my head to my toes."

Darcy grinned. "I know those kinds of kisses."

"It's not just the kisses," Jane said, with a dreamy schoolgirlish look on her face. "Back in Asgard, Thor introduced me to his mother. His father wasn't the friendliest man, but his mother was really kind. Anyway, right before his mother came up to us, Thor and I were holding hands. He was explaining the convergence to me, and he put his hand against mine. God, it was so gentle. It's amazing to me how a man who thrives in war can touch a woman so gently. I started to lose all my senses and all kinds of fantasies ran through my head. I was inwardly begging him to kiss me, and he must've sensed it, because he did. It just made the fantasies even more vivid." She closed her eyes and sighed, sensually. Darcy looked at Jane with a ga-ga look on her face, extremely invested in the story.

She began again. "When Frigga-that was his mom's name-walked up to us, he was still holding my head. The minute he introduced me to her, I let Thor's hand go. It wasn't because I wanted to…it was because I was scared that his mother might sense all the lustful thoughts that were going through my head at that moment...just from him holding my hand. That's what Thor does to me."

Darcy nodded, unbelievably speechless for a moment. "All that just proves my point," she finally said.

"Darce-"

Darcy cut her off. "Jane, no one said it was going to be easy. Relationships never are. But this one seems to be one worth fighting for." She handed Jane her cell phone. "So call him."

"He doesn't have a cell phone."

Darcy rolled her eyes. "True, but Erik has one, and I'm sure he'll pass Thor the phone if you ask him to. Go on and call him."

"I'll use my phone," Jane said pulling out her own cell phone. The minute Jane proceeded to dial Erik's number the phone began to ring, scaring the life out of the two ladies. The number that appeared on the caller ID was one Jane didn't recognize.

"Jane Foster," she answered.

"Hey, Dr. Foster," Tony said on the other end.

Jane took the phone away from her ear for a moment and looked at it in shock. "Mr. Stark?" she said when she put the phone back to her ear.

"Yep, it's me."

"How may I help you?"

"Actually, Dr. Foster, I'm going to help you."

Jane looked astonished. "How is that exactly?"

"Tonight, you and a certain Norse god will enjoy a fun filled night of dinner, dancing, and possible copulating, which will all be completely funded by me."

The look on Jane's face went from astonishment to complete incredulity. "What?"

"Sorry. I probably shouldn't have said 'copulating.'"

"You're going to pay for a date for me and Thor?"

"You got it."

"I don't understand. Why?"

"Iron Man always helps out when there's a crisis. This is obviously a love crisis, so I'm helpin' out you and the big guy. Oh yeah, and the little guy, Hugh Grant, he's on the list, too. Let your intern know."

"You're going to pay for Ian and Darcy to go out, too?"

Darcy's mouth went O-shaped. "Holy shit!"

"Hey, why not?" Tony asked. "I heard the story about him and his parents. And you and his parents."

"Right," Jane said, not wanting to even discuss it.

"Right," Tony repeated. "Like I was saying, you two will have a really nice dinner-no steak and kidney pies, or fish and chips-dancing, and then you'll go back to my place in Bournemouth."

"Y-you're letting us use your house?" Jane stammered.

"Yep. It's one of the houses that I don't use very often. I just don't have the time. Anyway, it's five steps away from the beach-a private beach, at that-and it's completely secluded. You guys can scream as loud as you want; you won't disturb anybody. It's yours for the whole weekend. Just don't break anything. Especially my bed. I don't get to use it very often, but I love that bed."

"Wow," Jane managed to say, still not believing what she was hearing. "Mr. Stark, I really don't know what to say."

"You could start with 'thanks.'"

Jane laughed. "Thank you. Thank you very much. Is it okay if I talk to Thor?"

"Sorry, Doc. The big guy's pretty busy at the moment, and if my watch is right, you should have a visitor coming in just a few more seconds. He'll attend to you chicks for the rest of the day."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"See you later, Dr. Foster," Tony said, ignoring Jane's question. "Oh, and do me a favor. Don't hurt the big guy too bad; we'll need him later when there's an even more serious crisis than this." With that, the call was disconnected and a dial tone was heard on the other end. Jane turned the phone off and stared into space again, with a strange look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Darcy asked.

Jane faced her. "Someone's coming." There was a knock at the door a millisecond after the sentence was uttered.

"I'll get it!" Jane and Darcy both yelled, running towards the door.

Jane beat Darcy to the door and quickly opened it, finding a small, well-dressed balding man on the other end. "Dr. Foster and Ms. Lewis, I presume?" he asked.

"Yes, that's us," Jane told him. "May we help you?"

"Mr. Stark actually sent me to help the two of you. I've been asked to drive the two of you to a dress boutique, a salon, and wherever else you may need to go to prepare for tonight."

"Holy shit!" Darcy exclaimed, before she could catch herself. She quickly composed herself and said, "Sure thing, Jeeves."

"Bentley, please," the gentleman corrected.

Darcy gave him her signature mischievous smile. "Even better."

"We'll just get our coats," Jane said, pulling Darcy to the coat rack with her. Darcy let out a little squeal as they grabbed their jackets, whereas Jane couldn't seem to get rid of the giddy smile on her face. The minute they threw their coats on and locked the door to the flat, they followed Bentley downstairs.

**Chapter 6 coming soon... Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
><span>

By the time Tony ended his phone call with Jane, he and the rest of the men were on Savile Row, a section of London known for providing the finest tailored suits that money could buy. "I could've spoken with her," Thor lamented as they entered Ozwald Boateng's store.

Tony shook his finger at him. "Uh-uh. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, my man. We want her hot and ready for you when she sees you tonight."

Tony sat down in the waiting area, and Thor took a seat beside him. "There are things I must discuss with her," Thor said.

Tony turned to him. "Big guy, after you guys have done the deed, you can talk all you want. Here on Earth, we call it 'basking in the afterglow.'"

"It was something important."

"What was it?"

Thor stiffened a little. "I'd rather speak about it with her, if you don't mind."

Tony sneered. "Ex-cuuuuse me."

Ian stood in the middle of the waiting area, admiring the store. "I can't believe it. I've always wondered what it was like to have a tailor made suit from Savile Row, and now I'm actually here. And in Ozwald Boateng's shop, no less! Did you blokes know that Will Smith had a suit designed here?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna have you guys looking jiggy," Tony said.

Thor narrowed his eyes, once again not understanding the lingo. "Jiggy?"

Ian shook his head. "People don't say that anymore."

"Even I knew that," Erik said to himself.

Tony shrugged. "I still do."

"You're in the minority," Ian told him.

A tall, bald, handsome man of African descent emerged from the back of the shop. When he saw Tony, he immediately shook his hand. "Tony Stark! It's wonderful to see you," he said with a silky North London accent.

"Oz!" Tony exclaimed, getting up from his chair. "How's the most fabulous tailor in the UK?"

"Doing fine, thanks. How can I help you today?"

"I need a favor for some friends of mine."

"Anything for Iron Man." He looked over at Ian, who was still standing in the middle of the room, watching the exchange in awe. Erik just sat in a nearby chair, amused at the entire scene. "Is this your friend?" Ozwald asked, motioning to the enamored Ian.

Tony walked over to Ian and put his hand on his shoulder. "Yep. The little guy is an easy order. The big guy…" he said, walking over to Thor, "…is another story."

Ozwald looked over at the hulking Asgardian sitting in the chair, which was nearly too small for someone of his girth. "Thor? Thor, the god of thunder?"

Thor stood up and smiled. "Yes. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Boateng."

Ozwald took his hand. "The pleasure's mine, really! You're my favorite of all The Avengers!" He then turned to Tony. "Sorry, man."

Tony scowled. "I thought I was your favorite!"

"You're my second favorite."

Tony was wounded. "What!?"

"Thor can control the weather! He's a god among men!"

"I beat him in a fight," Tony scowled.

"That's because you wore that suit," Thor retorted. "And technically, Captain Rogers won. Mjolnir couldn't break through his vibranium shield."

"Speaking of which…" Ozwald said to Thor. "Do you have the hammer with you now?"

"It's locked away in the metal man's automobile," Thor told him. "I would summon it, but that would tear a hole through the vehicle, and I don't think he'd like that."

Tony tapped at his watch. "Besides, the meter's running."

"Bollocks," Ozwald muttered. "Do you think you could possibly come back by here and show it to me another time?"

"You have my word, my friend," Thor said, with a reassuring pat on Ozwald's shoulder.

Ozwald's smile became a mile wide. "Fantastic. Well, whatever you gents need, it's here at your disposal. Just to show how appreciative I am for all you've done, the suits are free of charge."

Ian's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "Seriously?"

Ozwald shrugged. "It's the least I can do for superheroes…especially one of my favorite superheroes. Plus, any friend of Iron Man's and Thor's is a friend of mine."

Erik rushed over to Ozwald. "Do I get a free suit?"

Tony patted Erik on the arm. "How about we have yours sent to you later? We have to get the big guy and the little guy squared away for tonight first."

Ozwald did a slight double take. "Tonight?"

Tony nodded. "Tonight. It's an emergency."

Ozwald chuckled humorlessly. "You're living in a fictional story, mate. I can't make a bespoke suit for two men-one of which happens to be an otherworldly god-in one day."

"So we're suit out of luck?" Tony asked.

Ozwald chuckled and shook his head. "It just so happens that I have some fabulous off the rack suits available in the back. Some slight alterations may have to be done, but they'll be great for you blokes. Not as fabulous as bespoke, but the women still love them. Trust me."

"Sounds good!" Ian chimed.

Ozwald took a long look at Thor, visually sizing him up. "Yes," Ozwald finally said. "You look like you're about The Rock's size. Thankfully, I've got some suits in the back that I tailored for his body type that'd be perfect for you. You gents come on back."

Tony leaned in towards Thor as they followed Ozwald to the back of the shop. "The Rock is-"

"I know who The Rock is," Thor said. "Darcy told me."

"You know who The Rock is, but you don't know not to take your lady friend to a pub in the middle of the day? Sad."

"Since we're on that subject, given that you declared the gastropubs weren't adequate, where exactly am I taking Jane to dine tonight?"

Tony handed him a business card. "You're going here."

The card had the word _Étoile _printed on it. "What is E-toil?" Thor asked, with a strained look on his face.

Tony sighed and shook his head. "It's pronounced _eh-twah_. Damn, blondie. I have to teach you everything."

"What is it?"

"_Étoile_ is an exclusive French restaurant down there. Chicks love French food. I already booked the reservations. Just do me a favor…don't pig out on the food like you usually do. Actually take your time to chew it for a change."

"Right," Thor said, nodding in understanding. Just then, he remembered something. "Did you not also tell Jane that I was taking her dancing?"

"That's the other thing chicks love to do," Tony said as he walked over to a rack of fine suits, "dance."

"But I can't dance," Thor said, with a worried look on his face.

Tony looked away from one of the suits he had just picked up. "What?"

"I can't dance."

Tony huffed, loudly. "You're really not making my job as Cupid any easier. I thought the little guy was gonna be the biggest challenge."

"Mother tried to teach me and Loki to dance when we were children. Loki was able to do it flawlessly, but I could never grasp it. My movements were always clumsy and awkward. Whenever we practiced or held balls on Asgard, Loki would always call me 'Two Left Feet.'"

"Boy, those Asgardian insults sure do sting," Tony said.

Thor ignored him. "No matter how many times I fought him for laughing at me, it never stopped his taunts, and soon others close to us began to do it. I became tired of it after a while and told Mother I no longer wanted to dance at parties. One of the reasons Sif and I became friends because we both hated dancing."

Tony grinned. "Great story, big guy. Sif's that hot warrior chick, right? Phil mentioned her to me."

Thor rolled his eyes. "I can't take Jane dancing."

"Little guy!" Tony called to Ian. "Get over here!"

Ian came rushing over, holding a grey suit. "Darcy'll love me in this!" he beamed.

Tony glanced at the suit. "Oh, yeah. Beautiful. Listen, do you dance?"

Ian nodded. "Yeah, a little. My mum used to force me to take ballroom-"

"Great!" Tony said, cutting him off. He pushed Ian up against Thor, positioning them as dance partners. "Now you can teach the big guy!"

Before Ian could protest, Tony walked away. Ian stood there, with Thor's large right arm around his waist, and his left hand holding Ian's smaller one. "Do you tango?" Ian whimpered, looking up at Thor with fear in his eyes.

Across town, a black Lincoln Town Car pulled up in front of a Boots pharmacy. Bentley stepped out of the car and opened the door, allowing Jane and Darcy to exit the vehicle wearing perfectly applied makeup and soft, free flowing hair.

"Ladies, we're here," Bentley said, handing Jane a Black Card. "But I don't understand why we had to stop at the chemist."

"It's for girl stuff," Darcy told him. "And we're not seeing a chemist, we had to go to the drugstore."

Jane laughed. "Darce, in the UK, the _drugstores_ are known as _chemists_."

Darcy rolled her eyes. "Ugh. Damn language barrier."

"Well, you ladies go inside. I'll be right out here if you need anything. Just remember that we have a schedule to keep, and you both still have to change into your dresses for tonight. Mr. Stark was very adamant about being prompt," Bentley said, tapping his watch.

"Don't worry, we won't be long," Jane assured him as Darcy grabbed her sleeve and dragged her inside the pharmacy.

Darcy continued to pull Jane towards the back of the store after they got inside. "I can find my own way, you know," Jane said, trying to wriggle her arm free.

Darcy kept pulling. "Like the man said, we have a schedule to keep and I know where they keep the stuff."

"And how is that exactly?"

"Ian and I dropped by here the other night. You might not realize this, but I do have a life outside of you, Erik and Thunder Pants," Darcy said, finally letting go of Jane's arm when they approached the section of the store they were looking for. It was the condom aisle.

"I can see that," Jane responded, staring at the vast array of condoms.

Darcy lightly hit Jane on the shoulder. "I can't believe you were about to go out tonight with no protection! How can an astrophysicist with two degrees not know this?"

Jane shrugged, still staring at the boxes of condoms. "It didn't really cross my mind. Besides, I doubt if Thor has any infectious diseases."

"True, but I'm quite sure that you don't want a little bundle of joy in your life right this second."

That last statement broke Jane from her prophylactic trance. "Very true."

Darcy thought for a second. "Then again, maybe deep down you do wanna have a baby with Thor."

Jane shook her head. "No babies. At least not right now."

"You could name it Thorton. Or Thorina!"

Jane gave Darcy an exasperated look. "Even if I wanted kids right now, there's no way in hell I'd name them Thorton or Thorina."

"Thor Jr.?" Darcy asked.

Jane ignored her. "Which type of Trojans do you think I should get? The regular size or the Magnums?"

They both pondered it for a few seconds before looking at each other and both saying, "Magnums."

"Get the Ecstasy kind," Darcy suggested. "It says it feels like it's barely there."

Jane complied by picking up two boxes. "Nice," Darcy said, as she grabbed two boxes of the regular sized ribbed Trojans.

"I thought you and Ian just came here the other day," Jane said, eyeing Darcy.

Darcy nodded. "Yeah we did, but when his parents busted us, we were so humiliated that we ran out of there and left the box of condoms."

Jane cringed. "I know the feeling."

"How fun was today?" Darcy asked as they walked to the checkout aisle. "Hair styled, mani, pedi, facial, massage, shopping…I swear I love Tony Stark now."

Jane smiled. "It was great having a girls' day. Especially when it was an all-expense paid girls' day. I haven't been pampered like that in ages."

Darcy grinned. "And just think…the real fun actually starts tonight."

Jane's smile became wider and she exhaled sharply. "I don't know why, but for some reason, I can't help but be a little bit nervous about tonight. Ever since we left the salon, little butterflies have been fluttering in my stomach. I don't get it. I've been wanting this for the longest time."

Darcy shrugged. "In my lifetime, I've noticed that when I finally get something that I've wanted since forever, and know for sure that I'm gonna get it, I'm a bit nervous when the day comes too. Plus, if you think about it, this isn't just gonna be the first time you and Thor have sex. This is gonna be the first time you and Thor go out on a real date. And let's not mention that a certain billionaire superhero is making this first date a pretty big deal. Not that I'm mad at that."

"Wait a minute. We've had dates before."

"Really? When?"

"We just went out yesterday."

Darcy sighed. "Jane, do I have to teach you everything?"

Jane looked at her, slightly confused. "What?"

"Going to a pub and watching Thor wolf down twenty steak and kidney pies and six jugs of beer in the middle of the day is not a date. If anything, you guys came really close to having a nooner."

"What's a nooner?" Jane asked.

Darcy looked at Jane, incredulously. "What's a nooner!? Seriously? I'll put it to you this way…it ain't food, okay? Jane, trust me. Tonight is the real deal."

The checkout girl eyed the boxes of condoms as she rang them up. "That'll be £48.50,"

Jane smiled and passed the Black Card to her. "Plannin' on havin' a good time tonight, are we ladies?" the girl asked as she swiped the credit card.

Jane blushed in embarrassment. "You have no idea," Darcy said proudly. She turned to Jane. "You sure you don't wanna get another box? You've been Thorny for a while now." Jane quickly gave Darcy a _shut-up_ look, while the checkout girl's mouth went O-shaped.

Darcy turned back to the girl and grinned. "I think I'll go get two more boxes for each of us. Those men we're dating are pure animals!" Jane cringed as Darcy went back to the condom aisle with a spring in her step.

"Excuse me," the girl said, leaning towards Jane, "the men you ladies are going out with…do they have any brothers?"

Jane shook her head. "Believe me, you want no part of my boyfriend's brother." _There goes that word again_, she thought to herself.

The checkout girl shrugged and smiled to herself. "Maybe I would."

Darcy returned to the checkout aisle with the two boxes of condoms, grinning ear to ear. "You never can be too careful," she said, handing the boxes to the girl.

"Too right," the girl agreed, ringing the boxes up.

Just before dusk, the black town car pulled up at the London City Airport Jet Centre. Two men wearing black suits and sunglasses emerged from a private plane and each grabbed an overnight bag from the trunk once it was popped open. When Bentley stepped out of the car to open the door for Darcy and Jane this time, the ladies emerged wearing elegant dresses along with their perfect hair and makeup.

Darcy's dress was black, strapless and revealed her buxom cleavage, while the lower half of it stopped just above her knees. She had on extremely high heels that matched the dress she was wearing. Jane's form fitting dress was burgundy with off-the-shoulder straps, and was just slightly longer than Darcy's. The dress had an open back, save for two wide horizontal bands, the top connecting the off-the-shoulder straps, and the bottom going across Jane's lower back. She wore blush colored pumps that were also extremely high, giving Jane the exhilarating feeling of being taller.

One of the men from the plane placed Jane's bag in the baggage area, while the other gentleman held onto to Darcy's bag, waiting. "I'm not flying with Jane?" Darcy asked.

"No madame," Bentley answered. "Your ride will be here momentarily."

"My ride?" Darcy asked.

As if on cue, a red BMW convertible came speeding towards the airstrip. For a moment, Jane thought it was Tony coming to meet them. However, as the car came closer, she saw Ian driving the car, wearing a pair of blue, round-frame sunglasses. When the car finally screeched to a halt, Ian got out of the car, revealing a sleek, dark blue silk suit that fit him to perfection. Darcy looked at Ian in surprise and awe, wearing a huge smile on her face as he walked towards her.

"You look amazing," Ian said as he approached Darcy. Darcy responded pulling him downwards by his shirt and placing a passionate kiss on his lips.

"Wow," Ian managed to say once their lips parted. Darcy grinned and lovingly wiped this smudged lipstick from his mouth.

Jane giggled. "It's not very often that Darcy's rendered speechless."

Ian laughed along with her, while Darcy gave Jane the finger behind her back. "You look lovely as well, Dr. Foster," Ian told Jane.

Jane's cheeks turned red. "Thanks. Where's Thor?"

"Mr. Odinson is already awaiting your arrival in Bournemouth, Dr. Foster," Bentley told her.

Jane was astounded. "He's already there?"

"Yeah, they flew up there after we left Ozwald Boateng's place." Ian said.

Darcy looked Ian up and down, seductively. "Hence the sexy suit,"

Ian grinned. "Exactly."

"So what are we doing tonight?" Darcy asked.

Ian motioned to the car, where Darcy saw the other gentleman at the airstrip placing her overnight bag in the trunk. "Why fly to the beach when I can personally escort my favorite lady to the city so we can experience the best of London nightlife together?"

"So basically, we'll be doing some high end clubbin'?"

Ian beamed like a child at Christmas. "Yes…in this BMW. I've got it all weekend."

Darcy could barely contain herself. "Sweet!"

"Afterwards, we'll go to a rented house on the edge of town by ourselves, with no neighbors…and no parents."

Darcy bounced in excitement. "That's awesome!" She stopped bouncing and took Ian by the collar, giving him the same seductive look as before. "So we can scream as loud as we want?"

Ian grinned. "Exactly, my sweet."

Darcy became giddy again. "Oooh, I can't wait!" Ian took her by the hand and led her towards the car, but Darcy stopped him. "Hold on just a sec," she whispered.

Darcy went up to Jane and gave her a hug. "I hope you guys have a great time," Jane told her.

"We will," Darcy said.

"I'm still nervous," Jane told her.

Darcy broke the hug and faced her, with her hands still on Jane's shoulders. "Don't be. You and Thor were meant to be. I know it. Tonight's gonna be great for you guys. Just do me one favor."

"What?"

Darcy whispered in her ear, "Screw him so hard he gets whiplash."

Jane playfully hit Darcy on the arm and hugged her again. Darcy backed away from her and gave her a loving smile. "Bye-bye Jeeves!" she called out to Bentley. "I appreciate everything! Be sure to thank Mr. Stark for me!"

"Bentley." he corrected. "The pleasure was mine, and I will thank Mr. Stark for you. Have a lovely time, Ms. Lewis."

Darcy beamed and rushed to the BMW convertible where Ian was waiting. Once she got in, Ian waved at Jane and the others and sped off. A "whoo-hoo!" could be heard as the car zoomed towards the horizon.

Jane smiled as she watched Darcy and Ian drive away. "Dr. Foster," Bentley said, bringing her attention to him. "Your plane and the prince of Asgard await."

Jane interlocked arms with Bentley and he led her towards the plane. As she approached the steps, he held onto her hand, helping her upwards. Jane turned towards him once she was onboard. "You're not coming?"

Bentley shook his head. "No, Dr. Foster. I'm afraid this is where we part company. Derek and Jonathan, the two gentleman that will accompany you to Bournemouth, will provide you and Mr. Odinson with anything you need. They will be the ones to escort you to the restaurant, as well as the house. If any emergencies arise, you'll be able to inform them at once."

Jane took Bentley's hand in hers. "Thank you for all you've done for us today."

Bentley smiled and kissed her hand. "It was my honor to serve you today, Dr. Foster. Have a great time."

Jane thanked him once more before going to her seat. Derek and Jonathan boarded the plane behind her. The minute they were all seated, the plane door closed, and the pilots and flight attendants began to make their introductions and safety precautions. Once the luxurious plane was in the air, Jane was so anxious and excited that she could barely sit still. She even refused all the tasty looking hors d'oeuvres the flight attendants offered her so she wouldn't spoil her appetite for dinner. The only exception was the crab and avocado toasts; they looked too scrumptious. She only allowed herself two, however. As Jane looked out the window, watching the sky turn into brilliant colors of purple and orange, she silently wished that when Thor saw her that night, he'd see the woman of his dreams.

Tony and Thor were already in Bournemouth, just as Bentley mentioned. Tony was driving a rental car with Thor on the passenger side, heading to the house on the beach. Back in London, Tony allowed Erik to drive his Acura back to the flat. Despite the fact that Erik was the only one in the group that wasn't being pampered, he was more than happy to have the flat to himself for a change. "Alright big guy, let's go over this one more time," Tony said. "Now what do we do at dinner?"

"Use the small fork for the salad," Thor answered.

"And?"

"Use the larger fork for the meal."

"What else?"

"Sit up straight and don't place my elbows on the table."

"And most importantly?"

Thor thought for a minute, and then said slowly, "No 'pigging out.'"

Tony nodded. "Exactly."

Thor sighed. "I have a confession to make, metal man."

Tony glanced over at him. "That all you guys from Asgard are hung like horses? For some reason that doesn't surprise me."

For the millionth time that day, Thor ignored Tony's teasing. "I am scared."

Tony glanced over at Thor again, slightly shocked. Thor continued while staring out of the passenger window, watching the trees and houses pass. "I have faced frost giants, dark elves, and the Chitauri, and did not have any fear. But I am afraid of what is to happen tonight. Jane said to me the other night that I was afraid of intimacy. I denied it, but she was right. But at the same time, there is nothing I want more than to be intimate with her. All I want to do is make Jane happy. Not just tonight, but every night of her life. I am afraid that one day I'll fail. And I am afraid that tonight may be a failure. I couldn't bear that."

"Big guy, you do realize what all that means, don't you?" Tony asked.

Thor turned his attention to him. "What?"

"It means she's the one."

Thor smiled. "Do you think so?"

"It's the same way I feel about Pepper." Tony paused for a second before speaking again. "Dr. Foster likes you for who you are right?"

"Yes," Thor said pensively.

"Then, aside from not chewing your food before you swallow it, just be yourself. You won't fail her."

Tony slowed the car down as he approached the modern style home. "Here we are, Point Break," he said as he parked the car.

Thor looked up at the house and back at Tony. "You have a very lovely home."

Tony waved his hand at him. "It's one of many." He then handed Thor the house keys. "It's your home this weekend."

Thor placed his hand on Tony's shoulder. "Thank you, my friend. I'll never be able to show my gratitude."

Tony gave Thor a warm smile, before his signature grin appeared on his face. "You wanna know how you can thank me?"

Thor eyed him. "How?"

"Let me use the hammer."

Now Thor was the one to grin naughtily. "Of course, my friend."

They both exited the car, and Thor walked over to Tony, holding Mjolnir in one hand and a garment bag in the other. He handed Tony the large hammer, still grinning. "Here you are."

Tony rubbed his hands together. "I can't wait to make it rain out here…for real." Thor smiled even wider as Tony wrapped his hand around the handle. The minute Thor let go of it, the hammer slammed to the concrete, causing Tony to immediately end up in a bent position as a result. Tony attempted to lift the hammer from the ground, but to no avail.

"A little help, big guy?" Tony asked in a strained voice, now struggling to lift the weapon with two hands as Thor walked to the front door.

Thor looked back at Tony and chuckled. "I have to prepare myself for this date, metal man."

"Very funny," Tony muttered, still trying to move Mjolnir as Thor went inside the house.

**Coming soon...the date!**

**A/N: I'm so sorry about the long update. I've been so busy with work, the holidays, family and friends, that I've only had a short time to write. Plus, doing this last chapter was slightly difficult for some reason, so I really hope you guys like it...although the real good stuff is yet to come! Please leave reviews; I love to read them! Once again, I'm happy to see so many of you enjoying the story! Thanks again, and have a Happy New Year! **


End file.
